what if?
by Kickasscanadiandaughternumber1
Summary: Sarah lily potter is Harry James Potter's twin sister. she is sent to Forks for her own protection. She was left heart broken by Jasper. so she went back to Hogwarts, where she fell in love with her true love Draco Malfoy. her brother's enemy. -on hitaus-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from theses books except Sarah

Chapter 1:The newsSarah pov

Harry and me were on the train going back to our home, hogworts, .Ron and Hermione are bickering again and Harry's eye is starting to twitch. I smirked at him. I looked out the window watching the trees wipe by. The door opened to revile Draco Malfoy, Harry's worst enemy. "Well, well Potter, Weasley, Granger and Sarah." I looked at him. "Get out Malfoy" Harry said viciously. "Now, now Potter temper." He said barely looking at Harry; he kept his beautiful grey eyes on me. Wait beautiful? What the hell? "Why don't you leave, you have no reason to be here" Ron pointed out. "Actually I'm here to talk to Sarah, hence why Crab and Goil aren't here". I sat there…what the heck?

Harry pov

"Why don't you leave, you have no reason to be here." My best mate Ron pointed out. "Actually I'm here to talk to Sarah, hence why Crab and Goil aren't here." Malfoy said, "You will not talk to my sister ever!" I yelled. "Harry James Potter, don't you dare tell me what I can and can not do!" Sarah's voice yells from behind me. I turn towards her. "But Sarah, I don't want you near him" "well to bad, what do you want to talk about Malfoy?" My sweet sister asks the Ferret.

Ron pov

"well to bad, What do you want to talk about Malfoy?" Sarah asked him. She can't be serious, she wouldn't talk to him for real, and this has to be a nightmare. "I was hoping to take you some were private." Malfoy said "Fine" she said getting up from her seat and moving past Harry. I moved in front of her, blocking her path from Malfoy. "Get out of my way Ronald Weasley" she said angrily at me, "Sarah, he's a slytherin, you're a Gryfindoor, he's your enemy!" "You have no right!" she yells back at me. I looked over at Hermione for help. Hermoine walks up and pushed me out of the way. "I'm sorry Ron, but she has to do what she thinks is right, so let her" Hermione said. My beautiful, sweet heroine…wait…never mind. But still, she didn't just let Sarah go with that, that ferret! "Hermione!" I whined to her "oh shut up Ron, let her talk to him, I hate it as much as you or Harry, but I also know she would do harm to me if I didn't let her, so I let her talk to him!" she exclaimed.

Sarah pov

I left the room with Draco, he lead me to a vacant cabin and sat down. I took the one across from him. "What do you want?" I asked him, he sifted but I didn't see, I kept my eyes to the floor care full not to look at him. "Sarah, I want to change the way I live and I want you to know why" I looked up at him. "That's not really my bissness Malfoy." "Please call me Draco, and I want it to be your bissness." I stared at him shocked "oh" …brilliant Sarah great word to use. He got up and sat down beside me. "Ok, so are you ready?" I nodded "I want to change because I am in love with you Sarah, I've been in love with you since first year, I was just to scared to mention it." I sat there shell shocked.

Draco pov

She went qeut. Does she not like me in the same way? I started to get up when she grabed my hand. I looked down at her face "I am in love with you too Draco" she whispers. She let her hand slip away from mine "I better go back before Harry and Ron try to find me" Sarah said sighlently. "sure I'll take you back" I said to her, she nodded and truned towards the door and waited for me. On the way back she wasn't chatty at all. When ever I see her, she was loud and happy. She stoped suddenly and pushes me into a empty cabin "I'm sorry" she said then she pressed her lips to mine. As fast as it happened it was done and she had left me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Hogwarts & Bad news**

Sarah pov

I kissed him, I can't believe it I kissed my brothers enemy. I made it to my cabin just as Ron and Harry were getting ready to leave. "Sarah what happened?" "Nothing really, just tried to intimidate me" I lied smoothly. Harry gave me the look, as did Hermione and Ron, well Ron believed me. I should have known that Harry and Hermione would know that I was lying to them. "We better get changed, we're almost there" Hermione said. I nodded and grabbed my uniform from my trunk and walked to the change rooms, I felt myself shake as I opened the cabin door to the slytherins. My eyes scanned the area, all the other slytherins hissed at me, I growled at them and walked off. I got into the change room and changed, I opened the door and saw Draco standing there. I stopped dead, he moved towards me, causing me to back up into the changing room. "Why did you leave?" he asked "I'm sorry, guess I got a little scared" I said turning away from him. He lend towards me, placed his hands on either sides of me. "You were scared?" he whispered making me shiver, "Never should you feel scared around me" he said, then he pressed his lips to mine waiting for me to responded. I kissed him back, my arms found they're way around his neck, his went around my waist. We broke apart at a sudden nock "Sarah, you done yet…Ron and Harry are waiting" Hormone's voice said. "Coming!" I said back, Draco let me go and truned so that his back faced the wall and I walked out.

Hermione pov

Sarah came out of the changing room all flushed. "Sarah? Are you ok? Are your powers working up again?" I asked her. "Ya, but don't worry I'll eat something when we get to school, promise" she said smiling. Something is up and I will find out what.

Harry pov

Sarah and Hermione came back and were talking to each other. Good the less she thinks about Malfoy the better off she'll is. I look over at Ron, who's looking out the window. "Harry do you see the school yet…Sarah!" Ron yells suddenly, I look over to see Sarah on the floor behind me. I bend down "Sarah?" I whispered to her.

Ron pov

SARAH? Why Sarah? She was just fine five minutes ago. She had an over load, but so bad that she faints? What happened? She's waking up. "Get out of the way!" she screamed opening her eyes. "What happened?" she asked holding her head in her hands in confusion. "I don't know, one minute your fine the next your on the floor" Harry said

**Sarah**

I was on the floor. I sighed after I got up. "When are we going to stop?" I asked "one more minute" then the train stopped, we all exited. Professor Dumbledor came down to meet us. "Sarah I'm sorry but you have to leave with me" he said "were are we going?" "I'm taking you to Forks, Washington, were you'll stay" he said sadly. I grabbed onto Harry, then after a minute I had to let him go. "I'm ready," I whispered. "Grab onto my arm if you please" I did as I was told. The last face I saw was Draco Malfoy's.

Draco pov

I saw Sarah talking to professor Dumbledor. She looked so sad, she grabbed onto her brother-I wish it could be me she grabs onto-. Then just like that she grabbed onto the headmasters arm, she looked at me then she was gone. Where did he take her?

Sarah pov

I hate apparition. I get sick almost all the time. "Good he's still up" Dumbledor said, "Who's still up?" I asked "Charlie Swan, your protector". We walked up the path. I heard people. Dumbledor knocked. The door opened revealing a very beautiful girl. "Ahhh Albus, Dad Albus is here!" "Thanks Bells, Come on in you two" a man said. I looked to the professor. He nodded, and walked in. I fallowed behind. Sarah, this is Charlie, Charlie, this is Sarah" "is your daughter a vamp?" I asked Charlie smiled and nodded "cool". I noticed more vampires. "Hi I'm Alice, this is my mate Garret, this is Jasper, Edward and Bella, Rosalie and Emmet, Carlisle and Esum," she said jumping up and down. "Nice to meet you all" I said politely. "Well I must go…Sarah write every day to Harry, Ron and Hermione understand?" "Yes sir" I answered "good" then he left. Leaving me behind. Again.

Alice pov

This girl is special, even for a witch. No wonder she was placed here with Charlie. "So..whats up with your cloths?" Emmet asked…Stupid idiot. She looked at her uniform and said, "It's a uniform for hogwarts…I used to go there to learn magic because I'm a witch." She said in a sad voice. SMACK! Good one Rose! I thought to myself. "Bad Emmet! You made her self conset!" Rose yelled, which startled Sarah, who pulled out her wand and pointed it at Emmet and he went flying. "Opps, sorry!" she said sadly. Then she ran out of the room. I heard her crying in the bathroom a minute later.

Jasper pov

She's beautiful. Beautiful…I'm in bliss when I see her. Sarah the sad girl that was placed here for her safety. Why leave her? She's too cute to leave. Her emotions are so new, so different. Intrigued, crueus, scared, and sad. Just to name a few.

Harry pov

Why? Why was she taking away and not me? I sat at the table thinking. Till Ron's twin brothers pulled me to Gryfindoor common room.

**Sarah pov**  
I heard a nock at the door to the bathroom door "Sarah it's me Bella, I want to show you something" I opened the door. "What is it you want to show me?" She smiled and pulled me to a room. " This is my old room, which is yours now, I hope you like purple." "I love purple," I said haply. I looked around found a laptop "you get that to. It has the Cullen's contacts on there as well as mine, your E-mail is s_potterlive and your password is magicgirl ok, so if you need anything at all just e-mail" I nodded. I smiled sadly, tears started to fall again.

Bella pov

She's crying. Why I wonder? "Bella, can I tell you something?" "Yes" "I was brought here because of something, but I want you to know the real Sarah Potter, actually can you bring me to your house?" "Sure" she smiled. "Hop on my back" she hoped on and I took off. I stopped a foot away from the house; I helped Sarah down off my back. "Here we are" " wow, it's beautiful," she whispered. I took her inside and called them all into the family room. "Ok Sarah, whenever your ready" I said to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Story of Sarah Potter**

Sarah pov

I took a deep breath and calmed myself. "My name is Sarah Lynn Potter, twin sister to Harry James Potter." I took another breath and started again. "Me and my brother with our Aunt and Uncle because a dark wizard killed your parents so please don't ask me about it, it's to hard to talk about it, in our first year me and Harry saved a stone and evaded death once more, meeting friends like Ron and Hermione, Second year me and Harry found out we could talk to snakes, we saved Ron's sister Ginny from a Basilisk and a dairy that was possessed by the dark lords soul" I shuddered a bit. "Third year we found our godfather and lost the person who framed him." I cleared my throat "this would have been our forth year together, I thought I found my true love in the form of my brother's enemy Draco Malfoy, but maybe I was wrong, and I hope you'll be nice to me because it's been hard and I'm so confused, my powers aren't normal for a witch I mean being able to read minds, control the elements, telekinesis, mind control, and being an angst makes it hard. And to top it all off I found out that I'm a f-in dooms day machine to the world if I fall into the wrong hands." I said it all and broke down crying.

Esum pov

Oh that poor child, no family well a brother and a handful of friends. That's terrible!

Carlisle pov

My word, Sarah been though a lot in her young life no wonder she's causes.

Rosalie pov

She's a girl can relate to. I'll treat her like my family. No one will touch her in anyway to harm her while I'm here.

Emmet pov

Cool…oh wait that's bad. Sarah is able to kill things if used in a bad way. I'll protect her!

Bella pov

No way! And I thought my life was messed up…she wins. I am not worthy!

Edward pov

Mind reader nice, now I'm not alone in this family.

Alice pov

No way!

Garret pov

At least Alice is happy to have a new friend.

Jasper pov

Heart broken how sad.

Sarah pov

All their thoughts filled my mind. "Argh, please stop, you're giving me a headack!" I said rubbing my head with my hand. They all smiled at me. Rosalie grabbed my and dragged me to her car " I'm taking you shopping right now!" I think I'll bare it for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4 First day of Muggle School**

**Sarah pov**

I woke up in my new room. I got dressed and headed down stairs. I looked out the window to find a car. I opened the door to see who was in it the car, Jasper got out of the car. "Morning Sarah, I came to pick you up" "ok" I said grabbing my backpack and walked to his car. He opened the passenger door for me and closed it behind me. He walked to the driver's side and got in. he started the car and we were off.

Jasper pov

Sarah looked so beutiful in that outfit she's wearing. Rose knows what looks good on people. I would look over at her ever once in a while. I couldn't help to compare her to the women in my life. She is caring like Esum, bouncy like Alice, serious like Bella at times, and damn hot like Rose. I would never compare her to Maria. Suddenly she got this look on her face. "Sarah?" I asked, she didn't respond. I pulled into the school parking lot; I pulled her out of the car and into the fresh air.

Sarah pov

I saw Harry's name being pulled out of a cup. What? He's too young to be in what ever his name was pulled out for. Suddenly air hit my face, I was pulled back to my reality. "Sarah! Your back! What happened?" "Nothing I'm going to the office now, be right back!" I yelled as I ran off. I found the office and went in. "Hello can I help you?" "Yes I'm new here, My name is Sarah Raven, I need my class schedule please" "here you are, have your teacher's sign this and bring it back, welcome to fork's high Sarah" "thank-you" I said then I left. I have to write to Harry now!

Harry pov

I can't believe it! How did my name get in that cup? There's Hedwig now…she has letters! "Coming girl coming" I opened the window and she hoped in. One letter from Sarah and one from Sirius. I think I'll read Sarah's first.

Dear Harry,

How in the bloody hell did your name get into that cup! I blacked out and saw your name come out of that cup…oh shot. I got to go, my friends just found me.

Love you Harry, Don't get killed,

Your sister,

Sarah Lynn Potter

Wow she's good. I'll write her back soon.

Sarah pov

I sighed and turned around. I saw all the Cullen's "hi guy's" I said happily "I can read your mind Sarah, your lies won't work on me" Edward said. "Oh go suck on a bone Edward" I snapped and headed to my first class. Math was boring and uneventful. The teacher reminded me of Professor Snap. Then I headed to P.E. I sat out for this class. Then lunch came and I made my way to the cafeteria to get some lunch. Once inside I was ambushed. By a blonde muggle boy. "Hi I'm Mike Newton, What's yours?"

Mike pov

A beautiful girl came into the room. I walked up to her. I need to make myself available to all hot or beautiful girls. "Hi my name is Mike Newton, What's yours?" she looked at me first then she answered in the most beautiful voice "Hi mike, my name is Sarah Raven" I smiled at her. "Do you want to eat with me and my friends, Sarah?" I asked her. But before she could answer Cullen came. Stupid Cullen first he got my Bella, now he's going to try to steal my Sarah? "Sarah I'm sorry for how I acted before" please don't forgive him please "your forgiven Edward," she said to him. Damn. She turned to me "sorry Mike maybe another time" she walked off with Edward Cullen.

Edward pov

I realized how rude I was to Sarah this morning. She had just gotten used to being here and it's her first day of school. I found her being tormented by Newton so I saved her. "Thank-you for saving me from that boy!" she said to me. "No problem Sarah, what are friends for?" she nodded. She's so intriguing, I better get to know her while she's here.

Sarah pov

I miss my brother and I miss my friends. I can't believe I'm here and they're over there. I'm hopelessly lonely and saddened. The Cullen's don't know how sad I am because I hide it real well. I see my brother's owl. I smile, she has a letter from Harry, Maybe it bares good news for me, and I hope he doesn't have to do anything deadly. I put my hand up "Can I go to the bathroom please?" I asked him "yes" I got up and ran out. Hedwig fallowed me to the girl's bathroom window. "Thanks Hedwig" I whispered, she hooted happily and flew away. I opened my letter.

Dear Sarah

I have no idea how my name got into that cup. Cedric is the other champion for hogwarts and two others from two different schools are in it too. Ron isn't talking to me because of it. First task is dragons. By the way Sirius says hi, and Hermione misses you a lot. I miss you, you're my twin. I can fell your emotions stop mopping. Oh and Malfoy says hi too. Love you too.

Your brother,

Harry James Potter.

I laughed a lot. But mostly cried a lot more. I came out of the bathroom and bumped into Jasper. Oh crap!

Jasper pov

Sarah was some were. I had gotten a text from Rose saying Sarah hasn't come back from the bathroom. I was just about to walk past one when Sarah came out. She had been crying. She looked up at me with a look of terror. "oh, hi Jasper, I'm going to go back to class" she said while stuffing a note into her pocket. I wounder who wrote it. I let her walk past me and then slipped the note out of her pocket. It was written by her brother, he misses her, she's sad to be away from him. I'll tell her how I fell. I just hope she loves me back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: love and Broken hearts**

**Sarah pov**

I tried so hard not to think about Draco. He's in my past; it was only a phase right…right? I hope it is. Because I can't bear to break his heart, he's my first love, oh Draco I miss you. Well for now I'll stay by myself. I just hope that I don't brake down.

Jasper pov

I waited outside the classroom door. I looked through the window every once in awhile. I see Sarah talking to Rose about something, I wish I could lip read.

Rosealie pov

Sarah came back in. "Sarah, what took you?" "Had problems" she answered. I watched her for a bit, I got a text from Jasper. Hey whats S up to?. I text back saying she's just sitting there. My cell is so slow!

Sarah pov

Damn it! I still can't stop thinking about Draco Malfoy, That stupid Ferret! That sexy ferret…Damn! Does he really want to change or was he just saying that to get to me? God why is life so hard! "Sarah" "ya" "you ok?" Rose asked I smiled. "No worries Rose I'm fine just fine" I assured her. I find myself saying that a lot lately, I wonder whom I'm trying to convince. Rose and the other Cullen's or myself. The bell rang; Rose and me packed up our stuff and left the room. I had made it through my first day of Muggle School. Now to find my way to Charlie's house, Jasper came up to me. "Sarah, I'll take you home if you don't mind" "sure Jasper I don't mind at all" I said smiling. Then I saw him. Draco Malfoy had found me. Shoot! I looked to Jasper, he had moved in front of me as if to protect me. No I thought. "Jasper" I whispered to him. He looked down "please let me handle this" he nodded and I walked around him, towards Draco.

Draco pov

Sarah I found you my love. Sarah I've found you after all this time. I just hope she's still mine. She walked towards me and away from the vampire. "Draco, why are you here? How did you find me?" I smiled at her. "I'm here for you, Sarah, and I fallowed your magic signal" I responded back. She smiled and threw her arms around me. I heard a growl coming from behind her. "Argh Jasper" she muttered letting me go.

Jasper pov

She hugged that person! I can't believe it! I growled. She backed away from the boy about her age. I thought she was going to handle it! Hugging strangers is not handling it!

Sarah pov

Jasper came and removed me from Draco. "Jasper let go! I know him!" I yelled at him. "Sarah I love you, you're my mate and I will not let you get killed." I stood there "no, I don't love you in that way Jasper, I just want to be your friend and if you want more than that I am sorry." I said to him. Jasper refused to listen to me. "I'll show you that you love me in the same way!" Jasper yell quite deranged, he held me so tightly it hurt. "Jasper! You're hurting me! I can't breath! Emmet help!" then everything went black. I was finale at peace away from Jaspers killing hold. I'm happy again. "Sarah? Sis are you awake?" I heard Harry. I'm hearing Harry! Why was he here? "Wake up Sarah!" my eyes snapped open. I found myself back at hogwarts, in the hospital wing in a bed. I looked to my left and saw Harry there. "Hi Harry," I said in a raspy voice. "Thank god" he said then pulled me into a hug.

Harry pov

Malfoy came into the great hall with Sarah in his arms. She was not awake, a whole bunch of vampires fallowed behind. "What's going on?" Hermione asked me. "I don't know," I answered. There's one vamp trying to touch her in a romantic way. Malfoy wouldn't allow it and for once I was thankful for that. They were taking her to the hospital room, Malfoy looked at me and nodded his head as if to say "fallow me" so I did. She woke up a minute after being put on the bed. "Sarah, sweetheart, your alright" "Don't touch me! Jasper you almost killed me!" she yells. Just then Ron and Hermione walk in.

Ron pov

We walked into the hospital wing. We saw Sarah was up and was smiling right at us. I've missed her so much, Harry's been in a funk when she left, because her life was in danger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Harry meets the Cullens.**

Carisle pov

"Japer you are in so much trouble! You almost killed my sister!" Rose yells at him all the way back to her school. "I was proving a point, I was going to show her how much I knew she loved me" he said back. I looked at him. "I looked her over, you broke her ribs and her arms, you are not allowed anywhere near her!" I said. Then I thought how we now get to meet her brother Harry Potter.

Esum pov

I remenber going into a room full of beds and seeing Sarah in one, awake and happy. That must be her brother.

Sarah pov

I looked up to see the Cullens standing there. "Harry these are the people who helped me, these are the Cullens, guys this is Harry" I introduced.

Harry pov

I waved at them and they waved back. "Where's Draco?" my sister asked. "He went to talk to professor Dumbledor, but he'll be back." I said to her. She nodded and settled her head back down on the pillow with a sigh she went back to sleep.

Draco pov

Professor Dumbledor had me come to his office. "Draco, how did you find miss Potter?" "Well I read about magic signatures in DADA and used that to track her down." I said shrugging. " are you in love with Miss. Potter?" "Yes I am sir, but I don't know if she loves me back" I responded. He smiled and gave me a knowing look. "You may go, Sarah's in the hospital wing." I got up and left the office.

Hermione pov

Sarah went to sleep and Malfoy came in. he sat down beside her bed. "I'm here Sarah," he whispered to her. I wonder why he's here.

Sarah pov

I woke up from my nap to find Draco sitting on my right. "You came back," I whispered "of course I came back, I would never leave you, Sarah, I love you and nothing will never change that" I smiled and grabbed his hand. "I love you to Draco" I said to him. Pulling him down towards my lips and kissed and kissed him. I heard gasps and a growl. I let Draco go, but he kept his lips there for a minute before pulling away from me. Jasper jumped for Draco. I screamed, Harry saved Draco.

Harry pov

I saved my worst enemy, but anything is better than getting killed by a vampire. And if he makes Sarah happy who am I to judge. Even though I don't like it, it's not my choice to make.

Draco pov

Potter saved me. He saved me from Jasper, he really did it. I looked over at Sarah. She had her hands over her face, her shoulders were shaking. "Sarah, I'm ok, your brother saved me" I said while pulling her hands away from her face. "oh, Draco" she said throwing her hands around me. I smiled and hugged her back.

**Sarah pov**

I got out of the hospital wing that day. I went to look for Draco; I needed to talk to him about us. I sighed happily. Jasper appeared out of nowhere. "Sweetheart" I pulled my wand out and pointed it at him "poficutalus!" I cried. Jasper went still "I DO NOT LOVE YOU!" I yelled "I LOVE DRACO MALFOY! AND I DON'T CARE WHO KNOWS!" I yelled and marched off in a huff. I went to the Great Hall and found him at his table. I walked to Slyitherin table, Parkinson stopped me. "What do you want?" " I want you to go back to the slut hole you slithered out of and stay there. Now can I talk to Draco or am I going to have to fight you muggle style?" I asked her quiet nicely. She backs off and twitched away. "Draco can I talk to you please?" "Hey you told off pansy, you can do what ever you want" I smiled "really? Hmmm". I thought about it, then it came to me. I pulled Draco up and kissed him hard on the lips, showing him how much I want him, need him, hell loved him. I pulled away "Sarah, will you by my girlfriend?" "yes" I answered. He kissed me and pulled away from me, he smacked my butt towards the Gryfindoor table. I saw everyone stare at me "What?" I asked.

Draco pov

She's my girlfriend now. I'll always be there for her.

Jasper pov

I got unfrozen and went to find Sarah. I went to the Great Hall and found her at her table talking to her brother. I walked up to her and tried to put my arms around her. "Jasper, try to touch me, my boyfriend will find about it" she said without looking at me. "Boyfriend?" "yes boyfriend, his name is Draco Malfoy, try to kill him I'll kill you and that's a promise".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Second task**

**Sarah pov** (Ron is replaced with Sarah)

I went to Professor MaGongal's office. "I have to put you all into a magical sleep, the Champions will find you, don't worry if they don't, you'll be brought back up again" she said. I nodded and layed down on one of the many pillows and went to sleep.

Harry potter

I was woken up by Dobby who bared news that Sarah was at the bottom of the lake. I ran down to the lake and got the boats left the harbour. "Here gillyweeds, to help you breathe underwater" "thanks Neville" I said. I ate it then jumped into the water. I soon found them, a little girl, Hermione, Cho and Sarah. I swam to Sarah and thought about shooting Hermion's binds off. Cedric comes and grabs Cho and points at his watch. Then victor showed up and grabbed Hermione, but Flure didn't come for the girl. I took a chance and grabbed the girl as well as Sarah. We hit the surface Sarah and the Girl woke up. "I hope you didn't waste you time playing hero Harry!" All of them had been sleeping.

Sarah pov

I help Gambrel up onto the pear then Harry. I couldn't get up onto the pear, something had grabbed me. "Help!" I screamed and was pulled under. Fred and George jumped in and stund the thing. I had gotten a lot of water in my lungs, but was able to cough it all up. "Sarah, Hunny? Are you ok?" Draco asked. "Ya" I answered. He put his hands on my face "so worm" I whispered. Draco smiled "we've found who was trying to hurt you, it was Jasper" I sat up and looked at Jasper, who was being restrained by Emmet. "Why?" I asked getting up with Draco's help. "Because I love you, and if I turned you before you drowned I could have you to myself, if I can't have you, he can't!" he sounded deranged and mad as the mad hatter from Alice in wonderland. I looked at Carisle. "I'll have Emmet take care of this" "no, I will" I said. I walked up to him, pulling my wand out "OBLIVIATE!" I yelled pointing my wand at his forehead. He got this blank look on his face. "There, he'll move on and he'll never remember me" I said simply. Carisle looked saddened, I went over to him "would you like me to do the same for you and your family? that is if they wished they never meet me." Bella looked at me "I don't want to forget you" "nor I" Edward said "nor us" Alice said with Garret nodding in agreement "nor us Rose and Emmet said "nor us" Esum and Carisle. "Ok, but in order to make this work, you have to forget what you saw while here at hogwarts" I said pointing my wand once more. Then they all got together and waited. "EXEM OBLIVIATE!" I said and they all got blank looks. "Please send them home" I said to Professor Dumbledor, who nodded. I got on a bout and left towards Hogwarts. I ran to my room and cried my heart out.

Harry pov

My sister did something hard just now. She just erased her only real family that accepted the both of us. I looked over at Draco "were would she go if she's upset like this?" he asked "Her room" I said with a sigh. "I'll deal with this Malfoy, I may not like you, but you make my sister happy and that's good enough for me." I said and walked to Gryfindoor tower.

Draco pov

I can't believe she would run away from this! Well I can't blame her. I mean if I had to erase my parents memory of me I would feel like a total prat. Well I guess I'll let Potter deal with this. I just hope she still needs me.

Sarah pov

Harry had gotten me to go down to the great hall to get something to eat. I slow not wanted to get there in any amount of time. I just did something hard and all I wanted was some time to think. I guess I should have known that Harry wouldn't let me. So here I am.

Fred pov

Sarah, my poor little sister. Not only did she brake that jasper dudes heart -not that me or George liked him- but she brakes her own too. We'll make her and Malfoy's relationship work.

Draco pov

Sarah walked into the Hall. She took one look at me and ran straight at me. I opened my arms to her. I forgot about the two furan schools and my own. I just consecrated on the meaning of my life, Sarah Lynn Potter. She placed herself in my arms and cried. "Shush, your ok, I've got you, I'll never leave you" I found myself saying in her ear. "I love you Draco, never let me go, as I'll never ever let you go." she whispered. "I promise my love, I'll never let you go, not with out a fight" I plan to keep that promise.

Sarah pov

"I promise, my love, I'll never let you go, not with out a fight" "don't forget that, you promised me." I said to him smiling a bit. I pulled away, I looked into his grey eyes and for the first time in my life, I felt completed. I found my missing peace of the puzzle. He wiped a stray tear from my eye and smiled at me. I noticed how well we fit together, like we where made for each other, our curves were shaped just right. I pulled him in and kissed him, he kissed me back. I felt my feet leave the floor of the hall, but I didn't care, all I cared about was Draco and I together right now.

George Pov

I watched in amazement, Draco and Sarah are glowing and floating above us. Hermione gasps, "she found her true love, they're truly made for each other!" she exclaims. No wonder Ron fancies her. She's smart and cute too. But I don't like her in that way. "Yes dear friend, I do believe you are right." I said. I'll have to tell Fred that he having to work to make their relationship work is a stupid thing to try to do.

Hermione Pov

She deserves to be happy. Even though I hoped it be with a different boy, but who am I to judge? I mean I'm in love with Ronald Weasley, maybe more then I should. But who can stop love? I know I can't stop it. I've tried not to feel it, but to no avail, now I just work on not showing it around him or Harry. But Sarah knows and so does Harry, it must be a Potter twin thing, which I'll never get.

Ron Pov

I looked away from the flouting and glowing couple, and looked over at Hermione. She is so beautiful, Harry would often talk about her when we had one of our spats, saying things like 'you two would make a great married couple if you two would stop bickering for a couple of hours.' And Sarah glaring at me saying things like 'you know! If you knew how she feels about you, you wouldn't be such a prat!' than storms out. Girls are werid.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Battle for love**

**Sarah pov**

Over the past little while Draco and me got to know each other. I helped Harry whenever I could, which was before and after dates with Draco. I felt danger approaching but thought nothing of it. The third task is almost here and I switched my priorades. Draco understood that family comes first; he tries to help in some ways like keeping the Slytherins off our backs. Harry and I were busy with the task perorations. "Hermione! Why don't you give Ron a break and let Harry practice on me?" I asked seeing that Ron was pretty sore. Hermione nodes and Draco smiles letting me go. "Alright, Harry, give me your best shot!" he says a spell and down I go. But I actually hit the pile of pillows unlike Ron.

Harry pov

Sarah and Draco, I hate to admit this, but their prefect for each other. Draco still hates me and I hate him still too, but we make an effort to get along for Sarah's sake. The task is almost here and Sarah's been acting weird. I wonder why? She only acts like this when something is going to happen and it's not good. I'll have to ask Malfoy if he noticed anything weird going on with Sarah lately.

Sarah pov

It's the night before the third task. But I fell funny. Professor Moody came towards me and made me touch something. I suddenly feel anger towards anyone against lord Voldamort. "Young Sarah, please wear these and stand next to wormtail" the thing in the blanket said. Hovering black clothes came towards me. I changed into them and through my uniform into a bag. I stood by wormtail and waited.

Draco pov

Where is Sarah? She was supposed to meet me here ten minutes ago. Something happened, she would have sent me a letter saying that she would be late. I have a bad feeling about this; well I might as well go down to the task now.

Harry pov

I looked up at the stands to were Hermione, Ron and Malfoy were, to see if Sarah was there. She wasn't there. I wonder were she could be, she'd never miss a task! There goes the bell, Cedric and me go in, we spilt up…(later when both Harry and Cedric get to the cup at the sametime) "How about we both go for it. It'll still be a Hogwarts win," I said. "Come'er" Cedric said. We both touched the cup, and were transported to a graveyard. I saw something I'd never thought I would ever see. I saw wormtail, who killed Cedric. But it was my sister, but she wasn't herself. She looked like she was brain washed. "Put him on the stone, Sarah" "yes master" she said. She walked up to me, "Get up!" she said grabbing me by the back of my shirt and lifting me to my feet. "Sarah it's me, your brother, Harry, don't you remember me?" I asked her. She looked at me "you're the enemy here, you can't be my brother!" she stated. That's not a good sign.

Sarah pov (time skip to when Harry saved himself, Cedric's body and now Sarah, but she's still brain washed)

I got up and found myself far away from my master. I found Harry "were did you take me!" I demanded. He didn't answer, I pulled out my wand "tell me!" I felt arms pull me away and forced me to put down my wand. "Sarah, snap out of it!" I struggled against the bonds of the arms that were around me. "Take her to my office Serivrus, I will deal with her soon" "yes sir" and then I was lead away by the person that held me. "Milkshake" the man said. Then the griffins moved aside reviling a staircase. He brought me up the stairs and opened the door, tied me to a chair and left. I looked around and saw a black dog in the corner. It stared at me for a minute before changing into a man. "Sarah why are you tied to a chair?" "I guess to stop me from finding my way back to the dark lord, my master." I answered fixing him with a glare. Just then Harry and an old man came in. "Ahhh, Serivrus was thinking, Now, Sarah do you who you are?" "I am Sarah Riddle sister to Tom Riddle Jr. aka the dark lord," I answered. "My name is Albus Dumbledor, and your name is Sarah Lynn Potter, sister too Harry James Potter." I glared at him. "No!" I yelled. "Seirius hold her, we're about to break the spell" I felt arms hold me down. Dumbledor placed his hand on my face and random imagines happen. Me as a baby, green lights, the Weasley house, meeting Harry, stone, Parciltuange, Seirius Black. I gasp when he pulled his hand away. "Harry your turn" Harry did the same thing. My room, sports, duels, Draco and me, me manipulating the four elements, dementors. "We need Ron, Hermione and Draco to finish this, but she's good for now." Professor Dumbledor said. Harry's hand was removed, as was Sirius's hold was released. I was untied. "Harry, I'm so sorry" I whispered. "Shush as long as I have you back sister."

Hermione pov

Sarah almost attacked her brother! That's not good. Professor Snap grabbed her just in time. I wonder what happened to her.

Ron pov

Holly-crap! Sarah almost killed Harry, something's wrong.

Draco pov

No the death eaters got to her and brain washed her. I will find a way to break the brainwash.

Sarah pov

After me and Harry told all that we could, we were taken to the hospital wing. "I'll send for Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy to finish up the process, than she has to sleep" said Professor Dumbledor said "yes sir" Harry said. Professor Dumbledor left the room. Hermione, Ron and a boy who I'm guessing is Draco came in. Hermione looked at me then at Harry. "Just put a hand on her head and think nothing but you and her" Harry instructed. She nodded; she walked up to me and placed her hand on my head. Flash backs happened. Me and her in the library, us laughing at Ron and Harry, looking in books for the toughest spell and incantations. The she pulled her hand away, nexted came Ron. Us sneaking a look the twin's new products, laughing together. When he was finished the boy came up. He put his hand on the side of my neck and pulled me forward. "I'm sorry if this is not wanted but I want my girlfriend back" he said. He kissed me on the lips hard. I suddenly I saw us every were. I came back and kissed him back with the same intencade as his. Once he and I broke apart I fell asleep.


End file.
